


Cosmically Intertwined

by MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (offhandedly mentioned), Gen, Hypothermia, fionna's only there in spirit, some references to s9e12 Fionna and Cake and Fionna so mild spoilers for that jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0/pseuds/MysteriouslyNotNamed0_0
Summary: In which Finn is small and innocent, and Ice King is maybe a little overwhelmed over meeting, like, his new best friend forever. The things that make you feel pretty okay inside, huh? Go figure.Basically just a little Finn-and-Ice-King's-first-time-meeting-one-another story :)
Relationships: Finn the Human & Ice King | Simon Petrikov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Cosmically Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> btw, because i know it sounds a little weird, "dream girl" etc used here platonically. they're buddies! ice king just talks like that, he's Very Dramatic

Ice King was horrified, to be honest. That was the only emotion he could register. His arms were numb and his jaw dropped and he couldn't decide if he was feeling angry or what, but whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Or maybe it was. How was he  _ supposed  _ to react? The lady from his dreams had just bounded into his kingdom uninvited and was throwing snow around.

Only she wasn't a lady.

And she wasn't a teenager.

And she was  _ real _ .

She was actually a small, chubby boy, probably no older than six. He was laughing and making snow angels, and Ice King was watching, horrified, from up in his ice towers. Maybe he should have been happy, should have been rushing to greet the kid, but he couldn't move. This was too unprecedented. But he had to do something. Not just because this small child had either stolen his dream girl's identity or was on some alternate-universe juice, although that was a big reason, but also because of the more impersonal matter of him trespassing. Ruining his perfectly good snow. No one makes snow angels but Ice King in Ice King's kingdom, it was basically a law, everyone knew that. Even if he hadn't done it in a long time, it was his job to. Not some grasslander child's. 

Ice King cupped his hands into binoculars and tried to glare down at him to gauge the threat, but he got sidetracked inspecting the kid, trying to confirm his suspicions. His mind had jumped onto the your-dream-girl-just-walked-into-your-kingdom- _ What-Do-You-Do-About-It  _ track, and that was all he could think about, the trespassing forgotten entirely. 

Despite the fact that there was very little bodily resemblance, he knew it was her. Of course it was her. He would recognize her anywhere. This kid had those same blue shorts and top (though they were looser than Ice King's dream girl's), the same animal hat (shorter ears, though), and when the boy lifted a corner of his hat to scritch at his head, the same long blonde hair tumbled out. 

Ice King wondered if his name was Fionna, too.

Ice King narrowed his eyes and leaned out the window to get a better look. Trying to see if he would do something, anything, to prove he was Fionna. Swing a sword. Call for her cat. Do a flip. Anything. But the boy only piled snow onto his lap and screamed gleefully when it tumbled back off.

Ice King wondered long and hard while he watched the boy play, wondering why this was  _ happening  _ to him. Not that he hated it, not really. It was just weird. He'd loved and adored the Fionna and Cake from his dreams and had never questioned why he dreamed of them; he'd begged for them to be real and be his friends, and he'd cried writing down more than one of their stories, but he dared not question it. When he dreamed about them, he had friends, and he wasn't alone. And when he woke up, he was.

He blinked and blinked, the boy's smudgy silhouette burned into his eyes from staring.

Maybe this was the answer to his prayers. Not to be dramatic, of course. Maybe this was just… his new friend. The friend he had begged and pleaded for, the one who would swing her-  _ his  _ sword and protect him and eat with him and sing with him and hug him and hold his hand. The sarcastic and witty kid he had been loving and loving in his dreams, come to him in an alternate reality version of herself, to be his friend.

Ice King watched the kid for a long time before remembering in the back of his mind an old understanding, a vague idea about unsupervised children... being responsible... something. Kids weren't supposed to be alone, right? Monsters and stuff, right? So, being a very responsible sort of man, he finally remembered he could fly and clambered out the window, ungracefully flapped around in the air, and landed heavily a few feet away from the boy.

The boy turned around and smiled at him with unbridled excitement. "Have you seen all this snow?" he shouted. 

Ice King didn't like that he didn't sound the way he expected him to sound. "Kid, you aren't wearing anything warm," he said. What a great introduction. "You're going to freeze to death." Breadballs. That was worse.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Can that happen?" he asked quietly.

Ice King came closer and crouched down beside him. Tentatively looked into his face for any sign of recognition. "I mean, I won't let it happen, but if I wasn't around, sure." His voice changed when he talked to this kid. It wasn't as angry. He chalked it up to being because he had just made a new friend. "Where's your parents, kid?" an old instinct made him ask, an instinct from some civilized society that hurt his head to think about. "They just leave you here in the snow?"

The boy laughed and covered his mouth with two chubby hands. "No! They counted twenty and told me to hide and I found THE BEST hiding spot. Here in the snow, behind those trees." He dug his hands into the snow and laughed again. "Jermaine won the last game an' he won't stop bragging so Jake and I decided to beat his face."

Jake sounded like Cake, right? Ice King didn't miss that. He had no idea who this Jermaine person was, though. "Are they cats?" He needed to know.

"No?" The kid looked at him like he was crazy. "They're dogs like me, but orangey yellow all over. Jermaine looks like this." He put his index fingers over his eyes like eyebrows. "Momma wears a hat and Daddy wears a hat, and Jake can do THIS! Forever!" He stretched his arms out as far as they could go and made a sort of shape with his fingers.

Definitely Cake. He hadn't received backstory in his dreams yet, so he just assumed the others matched up with Fionna’s family, too. "Oh," Ice King said with interest. "That's cool. I can do this." He stuck his hand out, palm up, and made snow flow up out of it.

The way the boy shrieked in delight, you'd think he had just been given a lifetime supply of candy. "You're a wizard!" he cried like it wasn't obvious or something. "You're magic!"

Ice King chuckled. How long had it been since he'd enjoyed an affectionate chuckle? "Oh,  _ well _ ," he said shyly. And glob, how long had it been since he'd felt  _ shy _ ?

The boy rolled forward and pushed himself up with his arms, then straightened. "Always wished I could do magic," he grumbled. "Jake is basically magic, and he's my brother." He put his hands on his hips and chewed his lip. "Guess it's okay, though, b'cause Jake can't barely even hold a sword."

A sword. "Can... can you wield a sword?" Ice King asked, remembering Fionna's awe-inspiring skills.

"Oh, sure!" The boy held an imaginary sword and swung it around. Then he frowned. "Momma said I had t' leave it at home, though, while we were on our picnic. I think she's mad I hit Jake a few times wif' it, but he was being whiny so I don't know what her problem is." He smiled a gap-toothed smile. "I'd show it to you if I had it, it's a really good sword. Daddy made it out of a fallen branch of the Sacred Oak just for me."

Ice King caught himself smiling indulgently. Just letting the kid ramble on and on. It was nice.

He wondered why he'd been avidly avoiding children for the past hundred years or so. They were so sweet. A twinge burned in his chest and a blurry gray girl popped into his mind at the thought, but he shook them away. He didn't know what in Ooo they had to do with his new best friend.

The kid stopped talking suddenly and looked at the churned snow around him, his brow creased seriously. “Hmm. Do you know how to make snow angels? I read about them in a manual once. Sometimes they do magic.”

Ice King shook himself from his thoughts and frowned. “What, these babies?” he asked, and held his hand up to make more snow. A sort of angular ice angel started to take form in his hands, and he was wondering how to make the halo stick when the kid cut him off with a bright laugh.

“No! These.” He fell dramatically backwards and moved his arms and legs in arcs, pressing the snow into shape around him.

Oh,  _ Traditional _ Snow Angels. Ice King could do that, that was a whole thing. He had even been thinking about them earlier. The kid had been  _ making  _ them earlier. Though they had mostly been disrupted by footprints at this point. Ice King settled back to help him repopulate the snowy ground with angel impressions.

They made snow angels for just a few minutes before Ice King sat up and interrupted the whole thing. "Hey, what's your name?" He tried not to think about how awkward he was being, but he really, really wanted to know.

"I'm Finn!" Finn chirped, sitting up to smile at him. "What's  _ your  _ name?"

Ice King said, "I'm the Ice King," and half hoped Finn would recognize his name somehow. Maybe Finn dreamt of the Ice Queen. "I made this place."

"With your wizard powers?"

Ice King nodded and noted sadly that Finn hadn't shown any signs of recognition. Finn sounded kind of like Fionna, at least, right? The resemblance was getting more real by the second, and it made Ice King just that much more sure they were meant to be the best of friends. Even if Finn didn't know who Ice King was yet.

"That's awesome." Finn stood up and grabbed Ice King by the hand. Two icy cold hands gripping each other in the snow. "Are we friends, now?"

Ah, yes! Dream come true, baby! The wishing star really worked. Ice King was just eye level with him when he stayed crouched like he was, and he smiled right into that oddly familiar face. "Our destinies," he said gently, "are intertwined, Finn. We've always been friends."

Wow, that was cheesy. But the words popped into his mind without his meaning them to, and fell out of his mouth before he could mull them over. So that was that.

Finn sucked on his knuckles thoughtfully with his stomach jutted out. He let go of Ice King's hand and twisted his fingers into the hem of his shirt. "Oh, good," he said when he lowered his fist from his mouth. "B'cause I dunno if Momma and Daddy would let me come all the way here for playdates. I'm glad we're already friends so I don't hafta deal with that." He smiled crookedly and reinserted his knuckle between his teeth.

Ice King grinned at him and grinned at him and tried very hard not to want to hug him. He was perfectly aware that maybe little kids were still taught not to hug strangers, especially not ones who were generally considered villains. Probably it wouldn’t be a good move on his part. 

To his delight, though, Finn threw his arms around his neck all of a sudden of his own volition, hugging him tight. Ice King didn't care that he tugged at his hair a little. It was good just to be held. When he put his hands gingerly around him and hugged back, he realized with a start how not-warm Finn was, even through that oversized blue shirt. 

The hug was quickly aborted and Ice King started rubbing at Finn's tiny shoulders. "Remember, ah, how I said I wasn't going to let ya freeze to death?"

Finn nodded trustingly. 

Ice King grimaced, and stood up. "Well, I'm sorry to cut playtime short," he said, and took Finn's tiny hand. "And I'm sorry to ruin your hiding spot, but I think you better get out of the snow for a little bit, mmkay? You’re gettin’ a little blue." He started slowly leading Finn towards the boundary of the Ice Kingdom, keeping pace with his short baby legs.

Finn followed, nodding. "That's okay. If they haven't found me by now, they're probably just terrible at bein' It. I got this game in the bag."

Ice King smiled and nodded indulgently. "Yeah you do." He nudged Finn over the boundary to where it was green and warm. "You can stay there if you like, while they look for you. Betcha they wouldn’t find you in that log, or over by that rock."

"Nahhhhh..." Finn rubbed his head and clapped his hands and generally seemed to feel uncomfortable. "Um… I'm gonna go find them, I think. I'm gettin' hungies." He held up his hand invitingly. "You want'a come, too?"

Ice King shifted from foot to foot. He wanted to hang out more with his fantastic Friend Soulmate, his dream girl, his new friend, but he felt like that was a bad idea. He was a prominent villain, after all. Finn’s family might freak. "Nah, I've got food at home," he mumbled. "I'll see you some other time, though, Finn, okay?"

"Okay!" Finn beamed. He waved gleefully at him and turned to leave.

"Finn!" a voice cried just as Ice King was preparing to make his own leave. An orangey-yellow dog jogged around the edge of some trees - wearing a gray hat, as Finn had said - and threw himself on top of the poor kid. "Oh, bucko, what the math were you thinking, running off like that!" he said, rubbing his hands roughly over Finn's arms and face. "You're as cold as toes under the blanket up in here!"

Ice King shuffled backwards and tried to make a quiet exit.

Finn laughed and shoved at the dog. "Daddy I'm FINE, did I win the hide and seek game?"

His father patted him on the head proudly. "No, son," he said, and Ice King saw Finn's shoulders droop. "We're still missing Jermaine, the scoundrel. Don't tell me you went into the Ice Kingdom?" he demanded suddenly, sniffing anxiously in the direction of the snow. 

"Where's that?" Finn asked.

"Why," the father said, and stood up off of him, "right there."

Finn turned to look, then grinned up at his dad. One of those wide grins where the eyes can't stay open. "Yeah!"

The dog scooped him up and balanced him on one hip. "Finn, Finn, you can't just- is that the Ice King, just standing there?" He gasped. "Did he hurt you?"

Ice King yelled from his relatively significant distance away, "Hey! I wouldn't hurt a kid what's your problem!" because HONESTLY, the  _ nerve _ .

Finn yelled back as though he forgot which person he was responding to: "He said he wouldn't let me freeze a' death! I did-unt even know that could  _ happen _ !"

Finn's father looked at Ice King, then back at Finn, then back at Ice King, his expression changing. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "Uh, thank you, then!" he yelled, and waved with one arm. "For not letting my boy die out there!"

"You're WELCOME," Ice King yelled back.  _ Honestly _ .

"Sorry he trespassed, though, we'll uh- discuss it with him." He ruffled Finn's hat side to side.

"It's fine," Ice King responded. He wasn't sure the dog would take the news of his and Finn's intertwined destinies very well -- what if he knew about a prophecy or something that would ruin this? That idea sucked, so he didn't bring it up just yet. Maybe next time he saw Finn. "It's fine, yeesh, he didn't hurt anything," Ice King added. He’d only made things better.

Ice King stopped trying to leave and just stood watching the pair head off into the grasslands. And for once, Ice King felt pretty content, even though someone was leaving him. Finn waved to him over his dad’s shoulder before they got too far, and Ice King smiled ear to ear as he waved back. 

Their destinies were intertwined. Finn would be back. They’d see each other again. Ice King finally had the friend he had been dreaming of; everything was going to be okay.


End file.
